Future Bulma
Future Bulma is the serious alternate timeline counterpart of Bulma that appeared in Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2, and at the very end of the Cell Games arc. She is the widowed mother of Future Trunks. Besides her son, she was the last surviving member of the Z Fighters in her respective timeline. She played a small and largely unseen very important role in the Trunks arc all the way through the Perfect Cell arc, creating the Time Machine that made Future Trunks go back in time in the first place, and warn everyone about the Androids. Future Bulma returns in Dragon Ball Super, but is kill by Black Goku when her son tries to go back to the past in order to get help. Background Up until the Trunks Saga, Future Bulma's biography was exactly the same as that of her mainstream present day timeline counterpart, Bulma. In August of Age 764, she watches Future Son Goku traveling back to planet Earth via his Instant Transmission technique and kills both Future Frieza, and Future King Cold. Two years later on however, Future Bulma is seen outside the Sons' house as Future Goku sadly dies from a incurable heart virus in which didn't have a cure at the time, while she is holding the six month old Future Trunks in her arms. Six months following Goku's tragic death, two killer androids attack on May, 12 Age 767. All of the Z Fighters except for Future Son Gohan and unknowingly Future Yajirobe are murdered by the robotic killing machines, and thus a new apocalyptic age dawns on the planet Earth. Thirteen years later on, after Gohan is killed, Bulma devised a plan to defeat the Androids that are attacking their world: She would send her son back in time and solicit Past Goku's help in defeating the Androids, since he never even got a chance to fight them at all in her time. It took some convincing, but Future Trunks eventually agreed, but for his own reasons (whereas Future Bulma merely wanted the satisfaction of knowing that at least one timeline was saved, Trunks intended to find a weak spot in the Androids, so that he may not be able to revive those that are already dead, and he could at least save those that are still alive). Finally, four years later in on Age 784, the time machine would be completed, and Trunks would make his voyage into the past. She wishes him good luck and secretly asks present day Goku to not only watch over her son but to protect him as well, by saying "Oh dear. He's in your hands now Goku". Personality Due to the apocalyptic world that she raised her son in, she seemed much more loving, caring not to mentioned disciplining her son and is very serious than her mainstream counterpart, who was happy and easy going. Like Future Gohan, she too enjoyed the peaceful times as she chose to relax and continue working on her time machine even in times of crisis. She was easily the wiser of the two remaining Z Fighters, attempting to convince Future Trunks to not attack the Androids head on, and instead use the time machine. Because even though he was a Super Saiyan, but so was Gohan, and he had failed. However, following the Androids defeat, aspects of her old personality resurfaced, such as her teasing her son about having a new girlfriend when he abruptly requests that she go inside due to him sensing Future Cell nearby, Despite this, she stops upon realizing the seriousness of the situation, complying with Trunks' request, showing that the peace following the Androids defeat has not dulled her ability to handle herself in most dangerous situations. She (in the manga) even hugs her son when he came back from killing Cell. In Dragon Ball Super, she still retains her serious demeanor. She also tells Trunks that no matter what happens to her, he must travel into the past and enlist the aid of Goku and the others. Moments before her death by the hands of Black Goku, she still tells him not to worry about her and to go on, showcasing both her determination and willingness to die if it means saving their timeline and her son. Appearance Future Bulma appears exactly like her present day counterpart, by having long hair. But she seems to wear different clothes every now or then. In a flashback by her son, while he describes how his timeline is to the Z Fighters, Future Bulma is seen with her hair in a bun, but has cures coming out of it. In the manga, she is seen smoking a cigarette, but this is edited out in the anime. Once her son comes back from helping Son Goku out during the Cell Games arc, just like her counterpart. Future Bulma is seen with long hair again, but after her son finally kills Future 17 and 18, She is shown to have cut her hair short, just like her counterpart. Abilities 'Dragon Ball Z (Anime)' Anime Filler Later, when Future Trunks returned from the past, Bulma was both astonished, and not astonished at the fact that Son Goku died anyway by sacrificing himself to save the planet (her exact words were "That sounds just like Goku"). She was however completely astonished at how Vegeta had defended her son when he died. Later on, when the Androids were on the move again, Future Trunks went to fight, and this time, she believed in him, and merely asked him to be careful including wishing him good luck. Finally, as Trunks was preparing to go back in time once again to tell his friends that he managed to beat the Androids. But Future Cell in his first form attempts to steal his time machine. Future Bulma is seen teasing Trunks about a new girlfriend, but quickly goes inside when she sees how serious her son is. Future Bulma is seen looking out of the window at her son about to battle Future Cell. In the manga, she is lastly seen happily running to her son to hug him after he comes back from the battle with Future Cell. 'Dragon Ball Super (Anime)' Future Trunks arc In the Extra Edition 1 of the manga, Future Bulma's past during the conflict between the Future Z Fighters and Future two Androids is shown. She ends up detecting someone has gathered the Dragon Balls and races to the battlefield in her airplane with baby Trunks in tow, while picking up Future Gohan as he was leaving to search for the Dragon Balls before Future Piccolo died. She informs them that someone has gathered the Dragon Balls, and they race to stop them as they need the wish for Future Gohan's plan to use them. Unfortunately, they arrive too late and find the Future Pilaf Gang have been turned themselves into infants including Future Mai who notices Trunks. As the Dragon Balls fall to the ground as stone instead of scattering across the Earth, she and Future Gohan realize that Future Piccolo has been killed. Seventeen years in the future, a man named Black Goku goes on a deadly rampage and causes the humans to verge on the brink of extinction. He is encountered by her son, Trunks, but he fails in defeating him. Bulma suggests to Trunks that they should receive help from Goku and Vegeta in the past. In the matter of six months, Bulma managed to gather enough fuel for a two-way trip to the past for the Time Machine. However Black Goku attacks the lab, destroys some of the fuel and kills Future Bulma in front of Future Trunks, by vaporizing her with a point blank range Ki blast to her face. Her soul was destroyed when Future Zen-Oh erased the timeline to kill Zamasu. However, she is still alive in the timeline created by Whis where Zamasu would be stopped by Future Beerus. Video Games Future Bulma appears in the following video games: *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors 2 Quotes *N-O no you can't go. *"I'm glad to see that your alive son. Do you plan on living long, or should I start shopping for one instead of two?" *"Please be careful, and you know what, now Trunks wants to fight too. Please talk to him he might listen to you" *So you say Trunks dear. I know what your up to why do kids think that there parents are stupid? *Of course someone has to take care of you you numbskull *??? Relationships 'Panchy' 'Dr. Brief' 'Future Tights' 'Future Vegeta' 'Future Trunks' 'Future Son Goku' 'Son Goku' 'Future Chi-Chi' 'Future Son Gohan' 'The Future Ox King' 'Future Yamcha' 'Future Puar' 'Future Oolong' 'Future Master Roshi' 'Future Tien' 'Future Chaozu' 'Future Yajirobe' 'Future Kuririn' 'Future Piccolo' 'Future Korin' 'Future Mr. Popo' 'Future Dende' 'Future Mai' 'Future Frieza' 'Future King Cold' 'Future Dr. Gero' 'Future Android 17' 'Future Android 18' 'Future Cell' 'Black Goku' Knownable Relatives *'Panchy' (Mother) *'Dr. Brief' (Father) *'Tights' (Older Sister) *'Future Vegeta' (Lover) *'Future Trunks' (Son) *'Bulma' (Alternate Timeline Counterpart) Trivia *In the manga, she even smokes a cigarette. However this is edited out in the anime tv special. *Future Bulma's invention of the Time Machine is the second time an invention of Bulma's has unintentionally endangered both the Earth, and the universe due to it violating the natural order of the universe, despite her noble intentions. The first technically speaking was the Dragon Radar which allowed the Dragon Balls to be overused and become overloaded with negative energy giving raise to Black Smoke Shenron and the Shadow Dragons in Dragon Ball GT. Fortunately, due to Kami's death the Dragon Balls of her timeline were rendered inert, averting their potential overuse giving rise to the Shadow Dragons in Future Bulma's timeline. *In DBZ Xenoverse, it is mentioned that she is running the day to day operations at Capsule Corporation, and is supplying Toki Toki City with her inventions. In Xenoverse 2, it is also implied by Whis that the Future Bulma's company provides ingredients and dishes from Earth for Conton City as well in addition to other products. It is also implied in the series that Chronoa is one of their company's big customers as she likes to order the latest technology due to her own fascination with technology. *However, she is not the only incarnation of Bulma to assist the Time Patrol as her Dragon Ball Super main timeline counterpart visits Conton City in DBZ Xenoverse 2 and constructs the Hero Colosseum using data she collected during her first visit to the city. *??? Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : the late Hiromi Tsuru (all media until 2017) *'English' : Tiffany Vollmer (The History of Trunks – DBZ Shin Budokai Another Road), Monica Rial (DBZ Kai – Present) :all information on Future Bulma came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Bulma Gallery Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-006.jpg|Future Bulma holding her infant son just before Future Goku dies. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-016.jpg|Future Bulma learns of Goku's death from Kuririn. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-100.jpg|Future Bulma in her car when he son is 14 years old. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-104.jpg|Future Bulma asking her son what's wrong. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-106.jpg|Future Bulma figures out her son's plan. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-112.jpg|"You Better come back alive Kid. That's all I got to say." (English Version) Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-147.jpg|"Ah it's good to see that your alive son. DO U PLAN ON LIVING LONG, OR SHOULD I START SHOPPING FOR ONE INSTEAD OF TWO?!" Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-148.jpg|Future Bulma is happy to see that her son and is surprise to see Gohan. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-150.jpg|Future Bulma tells Gohan and Trunks that they better not be planning something. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-152.jpg|Future Bulma cooking for Gohan and Trunks. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-155.jpg|Future Bulma watches Gohan eating at her house. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-161.jpg|Future Bulma watches Gohan eating while she remarks the similarities between him, and his late father. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-162.jpg|Future Bulma tells Gohan that he is exactly like Goku. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-167.jpg|Future Bulma tells Gohan that Goku would be very proud of him. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-168.jpg|Future Bulma tells Gohan to talk some sense into her son. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-374.jpg|Future Bulma working on the blue prints for the time machine. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-377.jpg|Future Bulma sees her son carrying an unconscious Gohan. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-382.jpg|Future Bulma talking to her son while Gohan lies unconscious after she treats his injuries. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-383.jpg|Future Bulma encourages her son. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-385.jpg|Future Bulma and her son are surprise to see Gohan waking up. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-578.jpg|Future Bulma tells her son that his grandfather became a great inventor when people thought he was crazy. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-581.jpg|Bulma finishes the time machine, and asks her son if he is excited about going to help Goku in the past. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-583.jpg|Bulma scolding her son about trying to defeat the androids as a super saiyan, and that this won't make Gohan happy at all. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-585.jpg|Future Bulma asking her son If he is going to the location of the androids to battle them. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-587.jpg|Future Bulma tells her son that he can still use the time Machine instead of battling the androids. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-757.jpg|Future Bulma visits her son in the Hospital. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-761.jpg|Future Bulma talking to her son after his battle against the androids. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-763.jpg|Future Bulma tells her son that he is grateful to be alive. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-766.jpg|Future Bulma treats her son's injuries. 1110162 1346330833033 full.jpg|Future Bulma describing Goku to Trunks. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-773.jpg|Future Bulma tells her son not to expect too much out of Vegeta. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-778.jpg|Future Bulma sees her son off. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-782.jpg|Future Bulma bids her son farewell. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-784.jpg|"Oh Dear, he's in your hands now Goku". (English Version) Future_Bulma_194.jpg|Future Bulma is surprise to see her son. FutureTrunks12.png|Future Bulma sees that her son is now taller, and older. FutureBulma Ep 194 DBZ.png|Future Bulma tells her son that there is tea made. Dbz194-02.jpg|Future Bulma remarks that Goku truly is wonderful. Since he he save the world one last time, and learned how to move on. FutureTrunksBulma_Ep_194.png|Future Bulma tells her son not to stay gone for too long. BulmaGTrunks3.png|Future Bulma asking her son why to head back inside her house. 222222222.jpg|Future Bulma asks her son if he has a girlfriend. Bulma looking at Trunks-Cell Confrontation.png|Future Bulma's last appearance in DBZ. Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-47-Future-Bulma-e1465715904276.jpg|Future Bulma sees her son return after fighting Black Goku. 2046057b22425cb70d52b5e5749528ee3710ace1 hq.jpg|Future Bulma shows how much fuel the time machine will have. Death.jpg|Future Bulma's last moments before she is kill by Black Goku. Category:Characters Category:Females